Probing or forcing attacks on integrated circuits (ICs) are considered as one of the most serious threats to security critical electronic devices such as chip cards since these attacks may be used by an attacker to acquire secret information. Accordingly, concepts and techniques that thwart this kind of attacks on integrated circuits are desirable.